gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The CW XD
This article is about the former programming block. For the Curiousgorge66 XD Networks channel airing the block's former programming, see NickSplat (U.S. TV channel). The CW XD (formerly known as The CW Sundays from 2008 to 2015) was a Sunday-morning cartoon block for The CW, and was a weekday-afternoon programming block for NickSplat, that began running in 2000 as UPN Sundays. A channel airing most of The CW XD's former programming launched in 2016. On September 30th, 2015, CBS Corporation announced the rebrand of The CW XD block as "Chrgd on The CW", which occurred on October 11th. Syndication rights to Reggie 12 ran out that same day. In April 2016, due to Disney pulling out of a proposed rebrand of Chrgd on The CW, CBS Corporation and Warner Bros. announced the final shutdown of the Chrgd on The CW block as a whole on April 10th; however, on April 17th, 2016, Chrgd on The CW was replaced with CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings. On September 17th, 2016, CBS Corporation and Warner Bros. announced that the block was being revived for weekday mornings; the block launched on November 7th, 2016. The new block is expected to air Mondays through Thursdays. On October 1st, 2016, it was announced that the block would instead premiere on Cartoon Network Freeform. On May 16th, 2017, it was announced that the block would be discontinued altogether, due to Cartoon Network Freeform becoming NickSplat. Since the original block's closure, the programming carried over from it to other blocks was gradually diminished, up until Cartoon Network on The CW's shutdown, in which the time was returned to the network's affiliates after ten years. The last few long-running series originally produced for the block began to end in 2018. Several of The CW XD's original series were rerun on or were moved to networks such as Cartoon Network and Disney XD in the United States. Internationally, the block aired on Teletoon in Canada from 2008 until the original block's shutdown (albeit with Nickelodeon series being replaced with Teletoon's original series prior to 2014) and on Disney Channel in Australia from 2008 until 2014, when the block moved to Disney XD. Final programming Note: The block's programming has since been integrated into NickSplat. Syndicated TBA. Former programming As UPN Sundays *''Epic Fails'' (2000-2005) *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' (2000-2005) *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' (2003-2005) *''Ask CBS News'' (2000-2005) *''The Wacky World of Davies'' (2000-2003) *''Nightwatchers'' (2001) As The CW XD Original programming *''Harry Potter, Years 5-7'' (2008-2011; carried over to Chrgd on The CW) *''Neopets'' (2008-2010) *''Litton's Animated Adventure'' (2013-2015) *''Pottermore'' (2015; aired in reruns until October 3rd, 2015) *''CSI: The Animated Series'' (2015; aired in reruns until October 3rd, 2015) *''Sonic Unleashed'' (2008-2015) *''NCIS: Virginia'' (2015) *''Markiplier's Adventures'' (2015) *''PB&J Popples'' (2015) *''Recess Popples'' (2015) *''Bones & Dog'' (2015) *''Pahkles'' (2015) *''FusionFall'' (season 5 only) (2011 - 2012) Acquired programming *''Nick Studio 10'' (2014-2015) *''The Problem Solverz'' (2012) *''Clarence'' (September 7th/14th, 2015; shown as a marathon) *''Adventure Time, Seasons 1-3'' (August 2014; shown as a marathon) *''Reggie 12'' (2015) *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' (2008 - 2015) *''Harry Potter'' (2008 - 2015) *''Torchwood: The Animated Series'' (2015) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2015) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2009) *''Histeria!'' (2010) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2011 - 2012) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2010) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2009 - 2010) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2010 - 2011) *''Grossology'' (2011 - 2012) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (2008 - 2009) *''Time Warp Trio'' (2008) *''The X's'' (2009) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2011 - 2012) Home media Very few of The CW XD's original series have been released to home video, among them being Recess Popples, Pottermore, and NCIS: Virginia. Schedule Main article: The CW XD/Schedule Category:Blocks